Federico
Federico is an exchange student at Studio One Beat . It is from Italy and now it stays home of Violetta because his mother is a friend ofGermán de. Initially, he and Violetta did not get along very well and he meant Germán his secret because he "does not like lies," but later they became good friends and he agreed to keep the secret of his participation in the Workshop. Federico is potrayed by Ruggero Pasquarelli Personality TBA Story Characters Season 1 A young Italian singer who initially will not agree with Violetta because it found too arrogant, and learn to know living at home, because her mother is a friend of German and fall in love. He returned to Studio 21 during the year thanks to Pablo. He wins the support of You-Mix and becomes a star and left the studio to go back to Italy. Season 2 He will return in Season 2 and where it will fall in love with Ludmila. He will try to make change, but he realizes that he loves her as she is, even with its flaws. Season 3 In Season 3, it will still be in a relationship with Ludmila. He left right after You-Mix Violetta for the same reasons it. Very close to Violetta, it will rank on his side when he learns that Ludmila stole a song to Violetta and has used it to be the new star of You-Mix. He will break up with her for these reasons there hoping she makes the right choice. Ludmila in Federico's eyes Federico used to hate Ludmila, he even went as far as calling her a tarantula to show it. Although Ludmila showed a sign of liking him then, there was no sign of him liking her. Now Federico loves Ludmila, although he and Ludmila had their series of disagreements with wanting to avoid each other at one point, they couldn't and wouldn't forget each other. Trivia *It is the third Italian who appeared on the series. Francesca was the first and the second was Luca. *He can play the guitar and piano. *He is currently dating Ludmila. *He encouraged Violetta to tell the truth to his father about his involvement in the Studio. *Gregorio used to hate it because Pablo was chosen to be an exchange student, and Gregorio wanted nothing related to Pablo, when he was the director of Studio 21. *When Violetta their first meeting, she thought it was a bad person, but later they become close friends. *He used to have a crush on Violetta. *It is a very good singer. *Not much is known about his family except that he grew up with his mother and they fought a lot (revealed in episode 58 of season 1). *He was the winner of the reality show "Talent" 21. *In season 1, episode 67, he sang Te Esperaré for "Talents 21". *Federico, Francesca and Luca, he sang Vieni, Canta, which is the Italian version of Canta Y Ven. He also sang for the final of "Talent" 21. *He said Violetta no matter how hard he tries he still has feelings for her, but Violetta said she does not feel the same for him, so they agreed to be just friends. (Revealed in the episode 64 of season 1) *In season 1, he made his first appearance in episode 56, and his last appearance in episode 71. *He had to return to Italy, just after the reality show has ended. *He wrote the songs Luz, Camara, Accion and Mi Corazon rescues. *He is an only child. *Federico was a recurring character in season 1 and 2, but it has become a main character in season 3. *Broduey imitated him when he sang, putting his hand to his head *Federico name means "peaceful ruler" *He may not like Felipe Diaz. *He is very jealous with his girlfriend Ludmila *It is rumored that his name is Federico Paccini. Category:Characters Category:Fedemila Category:Federico Related Pages Category:Male